Rock You Down To The Floor
by Tara Teme
Summary: SASUNARU FANFIC! Don't like it? Don't read it! Naruto and Sasuke have been living together since they were 13, and now they're 16, and like brothers. Naruto is bisexual, while Sasuke, without Naruto knowing, is gay. What will these misfits endeavor? READ
1. Cookies, Chickens, & Newborn Attraction

I started my way towards school earlier than I normally did. He eventually joined up with me, though we were already late, due to him hogging the bathroom the entire morning. I don't know what it is with Sasuke and his hair, but it takes him forever to make it the way it normally is. I just get up, brush my hair, then mess it up again in about two minutes tops. If Iruka-sensei catches us late one more time, he's going to make us stay after school for two hours reading books on Roman Catholic History. Sasuke and I were the misfits in our school, along with our friends, Kiba and Gaara. It was obviously for the way we dressed; I always had my black "Iron Maiden" shirt on with my tight, blue jeans and my DC's and my awesome necklace that had a cross with two swords through it. Sasuke always wore a black hoodie with some intricate, white, printed decoration all over it, which reeked of cigarette smoke and intriguing cologne, baggy black jeans with a studded belt and a chain, and some sweet Van's that I've stolen from him a couple of times. Kiba and Gaara's wardrobes are pretty similar to ours, except that I'm the only one who doesn't wear eyeliner. Sasuke told me that it'd look gross with my eye color. I knew he was right; it would also contrast from my blond hair. We weren't really anything cliche, though, we don't skateboard, we don't cut ourselves, yet everyone seems to think so, which annoys me to absolutely no extent. A couple minutes before we were halfway to the school, Sasuke took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lit one up. He tossed me one and a lighter, and I mimicked his actions.  
"Do you really care if we're late, Dobe?" he asked me.  
"Not really, we already are." I replied in the same, nonchalant tone as he had.  
"Good, because I have something to show you." he led me to the oppisite corner than we normally turn with an evil grin across his face.  
We headed towards a door at the end of the alley; he took a bobbypin out of his pocket, and picked at the lock until it finally opened. Inside, we saw a single light on, and Kiba and Gaara. They were laying on their bellies, armwrestling.  
"Hey, thought you guys wouldn't show up." Kiba said as he sat up.  
"You got the shit?" Sasuke asked as a reply.  
Kiba digged through his pocket and took out a little baggy filled only 1/3 way with some green, grassy substance. Gaara turned behind him and grabbed a little cigar and started to take it apart. I stood there, confused; I had no clue what was going on. Kiba threw the baggy to Gaara as he started filling the cigar with the substance and rolled it back up. Sasuke nudged me to sit down, as he was walking to take his seat on the floor. I awkwardly took my seat on the rather dusty floor, as Kiba was blowing the rest of the dust out of the middle of the new formed oval we conatined of. Sasuke digged through his pockets, then shot his onyx eyes at me.  
"Have my lighter, Dobe?" he asked.  
"Oh, lemme get it, Teme." I replied hesitantly as I grabbed it out of my pocket and threw it to him.  
He snatched it and handed it to Gaara; Gaara was definitely something else; he hardly ever spoke, and when he did, it was because he had to. Apparently, according to Kiba, he was abducted as a child and was raped, and since he had no trusted adult he could go to so he could ease the pain, he just quit talking. Gaara took the lighter and the cigar thing, and lit it up like a cigarette. He inhaled then exhaled, leaving a very odd stench in the air; almost smelling good. He passed it to Sasuke, who passed it to Kiba, who passed it to me. I eyed the cigar to observe what it was because it sure wasn't a cigar.  
"Come on, Naruto. It's some pretty good shit." Kiba reassured me.  
"Dobe, it's just like a cigarette; it'll just give you some funny feelings, that's all." Sasuke added.  
I nodded and took a hit. It was a lot stronger than a cigarette, what the hell was Sasuke talking about! I managed, barely, to exhale without coughing up a lung with it. They all eyed me curiously, seeing that I finally knew what the substance that I just inhaled was.  
Pot.  
Sasuke and Kiba developed huge grins on their faces, and Gaara took the 'blunt' from me.  
"So, how was that, newbie?" Kiba asked.  
"Uhhhhh?" I replied in confusion.  
"Let him install that into his mind before you start interrogating him, dumbass!" Sasuke retorted.  
The blunt kept going around and around until it was out. Sasuke was definitely right about the funny feeling, but he never mentioned that I'd get really hungry. I was too preoccupied laughing with the guys, though, to find something to eat. We sat there, talking about cookies and chickens. Until I had gotten the most brilliant idea my idiot mind had thought of in awhile.  
"You guys! We should go to school and stuff Sakura's locker with tampons and open condoms!" I yelled out, interrupting their laughter.  
They all starting laughing, even Gaara did, and Kiba gave me a high five.  
"Dobe, that's fucking brilliant! Let's do that after school, though, so we don't get caught by dolphin face." Sasuke said, referring to Iruka-sensei.  
For some reason, the grin that Sasuke had across his face turned me on. I knew that I swung both ways, but I never thought of Sasuke in that way; we've been living with each other since we were 13. Being 16 now, it's hard to imagine him and I together with all of the fights we've had over nothing. He's hard-headed and stubborn, while I just don't care about much and I'm laid back. Granted that much, he's always been there for me through my roughest of times, as I have been for him. Sasuke rustled through his raven hair, blinking to reveal his bloodshot eyes. I started laughing out of nowhere at this. I swung back and forth until I hit the ground laughing.  
"Yeah, he's pretty buzzed." Kiba spoke out, observing me.  
"What's wrong, Dobe?" my Teme asked me.  
Yes, _my_ Teme.  
"Your eyes, Sasuke, they're red as fuck!" I continued laughing.  
"Oh really?" he replied.  
That's when Sasuke got up and straddled me, digging through his pocket with one hand, pinning me down with the other. He reached a mirror out of his pocket and put it in front of my face, where I could see how bloodshot my eyes were as well. I quit laughing, for the position I was in was really awkward, especially I had very visible tight pants on. I started laughing again, hoping no one would notice my little...ehh..problem. Luckilly, my face was already beet-red from laughing, otherwise, they'd want to know what I was blushing about. I sat back up, pretzel-styled my legs, and we talked some more, until it was finally time to get up and leave. Sasuke was still a little billigerent, but I was fine enough to the point of walking in straight lines again. It was kind of cute, seeing Sasuke high off his ass like this, but I promised myself that I wouldn't take advantage of this, in case he would remember in the morning.  
Sasuke was stumbling as we were walking home, so I put his arm around my shoulder to keep his toned, sexy body balanced with mine. I took out a ciggie from his pocket, along with the lighter, and lit it up. Five minutes within our trip back home, Sasuke started feeling okay, so he removed his arm from my shoulder and grabbed another cigarette and lit it up. I remained quiet, watching as the gloomy clouds started to drip rain from their heads.  
"You okay, Naruto?" he asked; I looked at him, surprised; he used my name for the first time in years!  
"Yeah, Teme, I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied.  
"About what, might I ask"  
"Just things I'm confused about, that's all"  
"It's not about the experience you just had, was it? I hope you were okay with that, really. I mainly thought it would help you, since you were stressed out all the time." he looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"No, it's nothing like that. Actually, it helped a lot, Sasuke, I'm just thinking about other things." I replied, looking into those onyx eyes I loved so much.  
"Okay." he replied, as he continued to walk alongside me.  
Every second that passes by, I get more and more attracted to my roommate. His raven hair, especially in the rain, his beautiful black eyes, his adorable button nose, his full, lustful lips, his finely toned body, and the way his heart rarely shows affection because he needs someone with the right key to open that chamber. I feel like I have that key; I just need a side of confidence with that. 


	2. Reflection of the Moon

We arrived home as the sun started to rise again. It was around noon, and the rain had cleared up. Though the buzz was gone, Sasuke and I were hungry enough to eat ten hippos each. I rummaged through the refridgerator as he sat there on the counter sipping water and smoking another cigarette.  
"What do you want to eat, Teme?" I asked.  
"I don't know, just anything but ramen, Dobe." he replied cooly.  
"Mmk." I replied; I already knew that he hated ramen, so as I prepared some for myself, I made a couple of sandwiches for him and handed them to him.  
"Thanks." he said with his mouth full of a bite of a turkey sandwich.  
There was something about the way he ate that I never realized before; he hovered over his food, yet nibbled on it similar to a chipmunk. There would be other times, though, where he'd shovel his food down his throat; nonetheless, his eating ways were too cute to bare. I couldn't help but stare at him the entire time, until he had a concerned look on his face as he looked behind me.  
"Dobe! Pay attention; your ramen's overflowing!" he exclaimed and pointed to the pot.  
"Shit!" I yelled as I ran over and turned off the stove.  
I had burned my hand from the water flowing to my hand; I yepled in pain and Sasuke turned to face me. His eyes showed concern, as he jumped off the counter and ran towards me. He grabbed my hand and ran it under cold water with a panicked look, then suddenly turned his attitude back into nonchalant and sat back on the counter, watching me as he started eating again. He shook his head and grinned.  
"Dobe, you never cease to amaze me with your idiocy." he said arrogantly.  
'You never cease to amaze me with your cuteness.' I thought to myself.  
"Shut up, Teme." I replaced my thoughts with that reply.  
I took my hand out of the water once the burn had cooled, and prepared my bowl of ramen. I sat next to him, eating like a child who had never eaten in years. We exchanged glances throughout the meal, and when I finished, we took care of the dishes and walked to the rather small livingroom in our two bedroom apartment. We sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, and decided on this cheesy talkshow that started off with a mother arguing with her ex-spouse about who should have custody of their child. It started to bore me, but there was nothing I could say to break the silence. We sat there for a few minutes, watching the arguement escalade.  
"This is so fucking pointless; if I had a say then the host would have custody over the damn kid for being so patient." Sasuke remarked.  
"Yeah, this isn't getting anywhere." I agreed with him.  
We continued to sit there until I felt a head leaning on my shoulder. Sasuke had fallen asleep...on me? I sat there, pretending not to notice the light snores he exhaled out of his breath, but I had to eventually get up and use the bathroom, so I picked up the lightweighted teen and laid him down across the couch, placing a pillow under his head and draping him with his favorite comforter. He looked so snug that I wanted to cuddle him and fall asleep myself. Instead, I left to go to the bathroom and eventually fall asleep in my own, empty bed.  
I heard a faint knock at my open door, and slowly opened my eyes to see my Teme there, rubbing his eyes then stretching. I looked out the window, seeing that it was pitch black outside.  
"We slept through the day, didn't we?" I asked sleepily.  
He nodded and replied heavily, "Yeah. Throw some clothes on and we can go get some dinner"  
"Alright." I said as he closed the door behind him.  
When we were ready, we left the boring apartment and went to Ichikaru's like we normally did. I only ordered one bowl of ramen this time and slowly ate it, seeing that Sasuke had done the same unintentionly. 'When am I going to be able to share my feelings towards him?' I thought to myself quietly as I took another bite. We sat there in silence, until he spoke up.  
"You want to go to the hot spings to relax a little, Dobe?" he asked politely.  
"Sure." I quietly answered as my cheeks started to turn rosy and looked away.  
We left, arriving at the hot springs in no time; man this day was boring! We were the only one's there this time, which was nice. I was the first one in, watching the stars gleam, one by one, trying to find constellations across this vastly wide sky. Sasuke eventually joined me in this startgazing endeavor, until he ducked his head under the water to get his hair wet. To me, at least, it looked a lot better when it was slicked back and wet; it showed his beautiful complexion, and especially how it reflected into the water. He moved closer to me, where I hesitantly tensed up so I wouldn't do something stupid. I think he noticed this, but still refusing to back away; this wasn't like him at all. He glaced over at me, and looked at me with that same concern in his eyes.  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked.  
"Well, for one thing, you're really tense. Another thing is that lately, you've been a lot quieter. It's just bothering me that's all." he replied.  
"No, it's nothing; there's just not much to talk about." I said as our eyes continued to lock.  
He blushed then turned away, then looked back at me...smiling?  
"Well, now there will be." he replied cooly.  
"What are you talking ab----" my question was cut off by his lips on mine.  
I sat there, shocked, but I didn't back away. 'Be confident!' I thought to myself. His tongue was licking my bottom lip, begging for response. I opened my mouth willingly, as his soft lips and tongue deepened the kiss. His minty breath collided with mine, as I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. It felt like heaven to me, as we continued. He ran his hands down my nude torso, settling for my waist comfortingly. I didn't even remember that we were actually naked until I felt myself harden. It didn't matter, though, for I was too preoccupied fighting for dominance with my mouth against Sasuke's. When he had finally won, he pecked a few light kisses on my lips, then stopped to look at me with his onyx eyes with the reflection of the moon in them.  
"I...I love you, Naruto." he finally admitted, blushing madly.  
"I love you too, Sasuke." When I realized I had said those words, he locked his lips with mine again. 


End file.
